Certain objects, such as automobiles, may have features that allow a user to access and customize the object. For example, a user may use an electronic key to automatically unlock the doors of an automobile. The user may also adjust the seats, steering wheel, and stereo receiver of the automobile. In certain automobiles, the automobile may record specific settings for specific drivers.